


from a whisper to a scream

by insunshine



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insunshine/pseuds/insunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the fall semester of their second year at Hearst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from a whisper to a scream

His new alarm clock ribbits.

 

It’s something she should have been able to guess, since she saw it last night as she came in, but it was one of those things that she didn’t really pause to _consider_.

 

She almost smiles now, her lips making patterns against his bare chest, but she doesn’t. She holds back, because this is _nice_. This morning period where he isn’t awake, and the world isn’t awake, and no one can see her, and no one needs her and she can just _relax_.

 

 _You’re up early;_ he mock whispers, and his lips are so close to her that there’s an awkward moment where about a thousand goose bumps explode against her skin. She can feel him smiling, but she doesn’t look at him.

 

He’s ruined the moment.

 

 _I do have to go home sometime;_ she mutters, and now she’s sitting up, and stretching her arms above her head, and not really caring that she’s naked, because it’s him, it’s _Logan_ , and he doesn’t have to ogle, because he’s seen it all before.

 

_Right. I keep forgetting that you don’t live here._

_I’m not around that much;_ she counters. Mostly to wipe the smug smile tripping against his lips, and not at all because it just might be true. She _is_ around here a lot. More often than she’d like to admit.

 

The truth is, they’re spending more time together now than they ever did when they were _together_ together, and she wonders why that is, because it’s not like they’re doing much of anything differently.

 

_Whatever you say, Mars._

 

She sneaks a look over at him, and her blood boils, because he’s leaning back, his arms pillowing his head, and he looks so relaxed and calm and cool, and she hates it, because she’s not.

 

She’s actually pretty much the opposite.

 

 _Do you not care that I have a boyfriend, or are you just so used to being a cheater that it doesn’t affect you anymore?_ Her tone is cutting, and her eyes are glittering, and the whole room tenses up as he does.

 

_If you want to be with your…boyfriend-_

 

His voice catches on the word, and it hooks itself to him, and she can’t block out the look of sheer disgust on his face.

 

_Then go. He won’t have noticed that you’re gone yet. You might make it._

 

He’s taunting her now, and she knows it, but it doesn’t stop her from gathering her clothes up, and running to the bathroom without a word like an intimidated little _child_.

 

She sighs as she catches her reflection in the mirror, cringing as she rubs at the dark circles below her eyes, and pinching at her cheeks to give them more color, trying to fluff out her hair, and-

 

She gasps outright, because there is a small, red mark on her neck. A small, red mark that practically screams, _Look at me, look at me! I was banging Logan Echolls all night! Look! Look! I have PROOF!_

 

She is going to _kill him_.

 

The second she gets out of this bathroom.

 

Which very well may be never.

 

Splashing water on her face, she sighs as she leans against the sink, pushing her hair-her uncooperative freaking hair that she HATES this day-week- _month_ , out of her face; stupid, _stupid_ hair.

 

It looks as good as it’s going to, and it sort of hides… _it_ , so she pushes back out again, gearing up for the fight she’s been looking forward to all week. She’s needed to get the stress out, and fucking and then fighting (sometimes in the reverse order) with Logan Echolls is the perfect reliever of it. 

 

It’s silent though, when she pushes out. It’s silent, and even the stupid fucking clock has stopped ribbit-ing, and she can’t stand it, because she _knows_ he left because of her, and for a second-just one, she feels guilty, because she never wanted this to happen to them, and kicking him out of his own apartment is not the coolest thing ever and-

 

Her phone starts to ring and the sound loud and obnoxious as it shatters the quiet sanctity of the room, and it almost felt peaceful there for a second.

 

She’s decided in this moment-and in many, many more moments, really, if she really thinks about it, she hates everything.

 

 _Hello?_ She asks, leaning against the mussed and sweaty sheets to grab it, the slip of silver shining as the sunlight, streaming from the window, hits it. Her voice is breathless and rushed.

 

 _You ready?_ He asks, and even through the phone, and through probably feet and feet of doors, and wood paneling, and probably car doors, his voice does this crazy little cha-cha with her insides, and she can’t stand it.

 

_We’re done, Logan. Done. This was the last time-_

 

_Whatever, Mars. You come up, I come down…it’s all the same._

_I drove here, Logan. My shiny new Saturn is sitting in the parking garage._

 

_Yeah, but your shiny new Saturn, I’m just betting on this one mind you, doesn’t have tinted windows._

_And why would we need tinted windows?_ She asks, but she’s sitting up now, and making sure she has her keys, and fluffing out her hair, and trying not to think about what she’s doing and the fact that she’s probably late, and more than that even, the fact that she doesn’t care.

 

_Because Mars, when you get naked in the back of parked vehicles, it generally tends to be better when you can see out, but they can’t see in._

 

_I am not-_

_Not?_

_I am not having sex with you in a parked car._

 

His laugh is heavy and warm and her insides go liquid as she listens to him, and even though her fingers are dancing over the end button, and she should hang up, she knows she should, but she takes a shaking breath, and swallows, closing her eyes.

 

 _It was worth a shot;_ he says, and his voice is a message, and her eyes snap open because she knows if she’s not gone from here in the amount of time it takes him to get back from the car, she _knows_ she’ll fall into him again, and she just…she can’t do that.

 

 _I have to go;_ she murmurs, and her voice is tight and she can feel tears pouring in too, and she just…there is a reason they broke up this time. It was mutual. They decided, they agreed, it was a _plan_. She does not have the time, or the energy or the _will_ to fall back in love with Logan Echolls.

 

_Mars, come on. You don’t have-_

 

_Yes, I do. I’ll see you around, Logan;_

_I-_

 

She pushes end before she can stop herself, takes five seconds to calm herself down so she isn’t a mess driving back on the freeway, then lets herself out of the apartment silently, going down the back staircase so there won’t even be a _chance_ of seeing him.

 

She’s halfway to the car before her phone rings again.

 

 _I love you too;_ she whispers breathlessly, and her voice breaks, and there are tears streaming down her cheeks again, because she’s just so relieved that he called back, and she’s already spun around, ready to run back up the stairs and never leave again.

 

 _Oh well, thanks honey. Love you too!_ Abort. Abort. _Abort mission._ Her brain is screaming, because it’s not Logan, it’s as far from Logan as she can get, the complete other side of the spectrum, even, and the phone slips from her fingers, clanging dully against the cold concrete, and it’s pretty miraculous that it doesn’t shatter, and that she can still hear his voice, chattering away, telling her about one thing and the next, but she isn’t really listening.

 

 _Hey, I caught you;_ he says from behind her, and she spins around, and all of her senses are singing, because he’s close and she loves him, and it’s not something she’ll ever get over, and Piz is still blathering away on the floor, his voice foreign and disconnected from such a distance, and it’s really not her fault and she can’t even stop herself.

 

She takes a step, and Logan is there. His lips are on hers before she can even utter a word, and really, that’s all there is.


End file.
